World's Collide: Remnants Of Death
by Flashfox Tyrell05
Summary: (Naruko) Sora has been seen to the (Final Fantasy 7 world) midgar when her father was in the process of sealing Kyuubi into her. She grew up in Midgar and joined the Soldier program and now has to adapt to going back to her world when the most fearsome person from Midgar is after her. Pairings at this moment is unknown.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or Naruto**

**Warning mentions of rape. You have been warned**

**Prologue:**

Namikaze Minato was starting the sealing of Kyuubi into his newborn daughter (Namikaze Uzumaki Sora) when the combined energies of Kyuubi, Minato's Hirashin, and Tobi's warping technique swarmed around the baby as made her disappear in sparkles. Minato wanted to cry out in rage at what he saw but didn't had time to with Kyuubi in front of him and his wife weak from the extraction near him. Forcing himself to push pass the pain he managed to reseal Kyuubi back within Kushina with them both living.

**Another Dimension**

In a place called Midgar the baby known as Sora was found and raised in an orphaned before being sent into the Soldier program. She rose through the ranks becoming a 1st class. After the whole Jenova event with Sephiroth she decided to leave the military and become a wanderer taking up small jobs here and there.

**Currently **

Leaning on gray motorcycle was a female dressed in white and lavender looking through her messages on her phone. (Her outfit is the same as Cloud's but has both sleeves. It's mostly white which were the cape, pants, boots, gloves, and sleeves. The lavender parts were her shirt and small edges over her boots and cape.) On her back was a buster sword with a lavender handle.

Looking at the text messages, she saw they were mostly from Shinra which annoyed her to no end. "There is no way I'm joining back up with him ever again" she muttered deleting his messages without even looking at them. Looking at the last few she saw that a few of them were jobs and others were messages from the friends she made. "I guess I can stop by and see how Tifa and everyone are doing" she spoke before dialing her number and placing the phone to her ear.

Unknown to her a group of three were watching her from the tree line. "Is that the person he wanted us to get" spoke one. "Yes, so get ready"

"Hello? Hey Tifa long time no hear. Yes I'm close by. Sure I'll stop by. Wait a second. Yeah sorry I haven't to cut this conversion short, I'm being watched by someone-Shit talk later" rushed Sora ending the call and jumped on her motorcycle to speed off as three other motorcycle came jumping out of the tree line after her. Speeding towards new Midgar as fast as she could she notice they were still on her tail before they started firing at her.

Now dodging the bullets raining down upon her allowed them to catch up to her. Getting closer to her they managed to fire at her gas tank forcing her to jump off it as it exploded in a fire. Landing in a roll she jumped up to a start pulling out dual pistols, aiming at the three now parked in front of her.

"Who are you and why did you attack me?" she asked as the three got off their motorcycle and smiled at her. "We were looking for you for a while. The name is Kadaj and these are my brothers Loz and Yazoo" he answered (Look them up for description)

"Kadaj? Wait you're supposed to be dead. I was told Cloud defeated you" she spoke shocked as he chuckled at her. "Well I have been defeated by brother as you can see I have been revived. The only thing we had to give in return is our allegiance which we had no trouble in doing so. Of course that's once we saw who revived us. We just need you now" he finished smiling as he held out his hand to her.

"Not happening. As far as I know you are nothing but bad news" she answered firing at them as they jumped to different positions to avoid them before Loz charged first getting close to her. He swiped his fist at her to which she dodge back and fired point blank at his face for him to dodge to the side. Loz going for a punch to the side blocked it with her arms and kicked him back in the stomach. Kadaj attacking from the side with his sword managed to only cut her side when she dodge to the side into Yazoo gun fire.

'_I could probably us some help right now'_ she thought sliding to a stop to see Loz in her line of sight.

Loz smashed his fist into the ground sending a wave of dirt and energy at her. Twirling her pistols to place them in her holsters on her back she channeled blue Mako energy into her fist and smashed it into the ground causing a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared it showed the three looking for her with her being nowhere in sight.

Leaning against a tree to catch her breathe she looked at the three men looking around for her. "How the hell are they alive? It makes no sense" she muttered

"It is because this world is getting ready for its new change. But you need to embrace your new destiny" whispered a voice in her ear that she equally recognized. "No way" she muttered slowly turning around to face the man of her and many among this planets nightmares.

"Hello Sora. I've been looking for you, for a long time" smirked Sephiroth as she stared at him in horror. "No, stay away" she yelled jumping back and throwing her hand forward shooting a firaga at him as he easily dodge out of the way.

"Don't make this hard on yourself" he smiled stepping forward taking out his sword as the three from before surrounded her from all sides. From the tree line a high pitch scream went off.

**Road Close to Midgar**

Cloud was driving back along the rainy road before spotting a figure limping along the road. Getting closer to his shock he recognized the figure as Sora. Stopping next to her, he got a good look at her. She looked like a complete mess. Blood was leaking through many wounds on her body, her clothes were ripped all over just barely hanging on, and she was using her buster sword as a crutch.

"Sora" muttered Cloud softly as he could as if he was afraid she would break. Hearing his voice she stiffened up a bit tightening her grip on the handle in attempt to lift it but couldn't. Crumbling to her knees she just stared at him. She was too tired to move on. Running up to her he held her as she leaned her body onto him for support as Cloud whispered soft "Curaga". His hands glowed bright green as he placed them on Sora fixing her wounds as she finally fell asleep.

"What happened to you?" he questioned placing her body on the bike with her swords in the cargo slot. Hopping on as well he leaned her body on him for balance before taking off again.

Driving for a few hours in silence he noticed that she slowly start to wake up but once doing so she didn't say a word. She just stare at him and then onto the road. The silence was killing him as he wanted to know what happened to her. Just as he was going to speak she did first.

"I was attacked" she started as he raised an eye brow. "Those three who are supposed to be dead. The ones you killed. Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo. They are alive" she stated surprising him.

"How is that possible?" he asked as she shook her head. "They never said how. He told me that the world is changing. He put me in this shape" she said as a few tears came from her eyes.

"He?" "Yes he. SERITOPOTH! He attacked and beaten me. He told me to accept my destiny before he took it a step further. He r-raped me. Why would he even resort to such a thing to me" she muttered as Cloud stared down at her in shock almost losing control of the bike. He was back and he sexually assaulted Sora. Why was right? He was never the type who resorted to these types of tactics.

"Before he could finish I managed to break away and use teleport to escape" she finished as he released a sign in frustration before hearing more motorcycle noise approaching from behind. Looking behind he looked at them in shock to recognize the motorcycles belonging to no other than Kadaj and his gang. Sora noticed them as well from the look in her eyes.

"No they won't take me again. They won't rape me again" she spoke in fear as reached for the switch that opened Cloud's bike compartments. Grabbing her hand to stop her he made her look up at him.

"They won't get to you. Just stay with me" he stated again with a kind smiled as he sped up the bike now going through the ruined section of Midgar. "Can you promise me that? Can you promise to protect me from them? From him?" she asked as he nodded yes. Seeing his answer she placed her hand back on his chest to help keep balance as the ganged now fired at him.

Sora watched as he dodged between the bullets with ease as he pulled out his phone and made a few phone calls. It was amazing how he would dodge the bullets without an ease in the world. She admired that about him before a wave of energy smacked into the highway in front of them cutting it in half. Narrowing his eyes Cloud turned his bike and drove off the highway into the air and landed on a building's rooftop.

Pull to a stop he let Sora get off the bike before grabbing his fully combined buster sword and giving Sora's buster sword. He stood in front of her as Kadaj and his gang landed in front of them.

"So you are alive. How is this possible?" asked Cloud as Kadaj smiled at him. "The world is changing big brother. The life stream is becoming unbalance after all the devastation it took from over the years. Now in order to cope with it and fix it to be balance things are changing. One of the things that happen was the restoration of me and my gang. Another was-" "Me" interrupted a figure floating down in front of the gang with a black wing out.

Seeing who it was Cloud snapped into a stance as Sora stiffened up in shock and fear. "Sephiroth" spoke Cloud as the man smirked at him.

"Why did you act Sora the way that you did? This is not like you. Why didn't you come after me first? After all I killed you. Multiple times" spoke Cloud as Sephiroth smirked back at him.

"It is simple. Mother told me we need to rule over this world with an iron fist and in order to do that we needed more members. She told that if we impregnated a person with Jenova cells she came make sure that the person gives birth to a litter instead of one. We can breed her making a large family and if I was to be token down by any chance, if we give one of the kids enough Jenova cells I can use the kid as my vessel. I will never die. Sadly the only person on this planet alive who fits mother's requirements is Sora. So like I said before Sora. Accept your destiny" he smiled walking up to her as she stepped back in shock.

"I won't let you" spoke Cloud charging as Sephiroth waved his hand for Kadaj and his gang to stall Cloud. Once the two was alone Sora stared at him shaking a bit as he smirked down at her.

"You won't get away like you did last time" he said throwing a pink materia at the ground in front of Sora confusing her. It smashed into a pink mist before it entered her body through her pores.

"What (cough) was that?" she asked coughing as she dropped her sword on the ground. "It was just a certain pheromone enhancer that does a little trick. Notice as I get closer to you" he started taking a step forward. Immediately she started feeling weird. She felt hot and frustrated little by little and it was getting a lot worse with every step. Getting closer to her she felt strangely extremely horny and defenseless against him.

He was now nearly touching her and she was using all her will power to keep control of herself. Leaning down he kissed her on the lips and she lost all control of herself as she started to kiss back. At this point she would allow him to do anything to her. He laid her on her back as he started to remove some of the ruined clothes only to jump off of her to avoid decapitation from a sword.

"So it seems you have returned back to the living as well. Angeal" he smiled


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or Naruto**

**Story Start**

"Taking advantage of women doesn't really seem like you" spoke Angeal as another figure landed next to him picking up a shaky Sora.

"And you are alive as well Zack the puppy" smiled Sephiroth as the man glared at him. "After the beating I gave you last time I thought you or anyone else wouldn't call me the nickname anymore" he spoke before looking down at Sora.

"Hey how are you?" asked Zack. "I don't feel like myself. I feel strange" she said holding her head in confusion not caring that the man who was asking these questions should be dead as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"What did you do to her?" asked Zack as Sephiroth smirked. "It's all about pheromones. Right now until she has sex she will be leaking them out like a dog in heat. I caused it with my spell and now when she is near me the only thing that goes through her mind is for me to ravish her and have my way with her" he smirked as she finally gained a bit focused to look at him with a pleading face.

"Please" she mumbled looking at him until Zack stepped in front of her placing his hand on her head entering a bit of mako energy into her. Snapping out of the trance she noticed Zack in front of her being a little too close to her face.

"What are you doing you idiot! And how are you alive!" she yelled as Zack smiled at her saying "Well that worked" before backing up.

"Now run, this will get a bit messy" he said throwing her to another roof. Landing on the next building she looked back at Zack and smiled.

"Thank you" she said before running off

Sephiroth watched her run away before turning his eyes back to the two in front of him. "You think she could escape me" smiled Sephiroth as Angeal and Zack pulled out their swords. It was then that he noticed they both had a copy of the same buster sword but Zack's handle was red and black. "We don't need to worry about you go after her since we will put an end to you here" spoke Zack before they dashed at him causing an explosion when they attacked.

Jumping to another building Sora saw a few buildings behind her explode throwing rubble everywhere. She pulled out her sword blocking a few rocks that came close to hit her as she slid on the roof landing. Looking back she watched Angeal fighting Sephiroth on the buildings side while Zack fought Yazoo on the roof. Looking back and then forward to continue running she stopped to see the two other members of the gang in front of her. Picking up her sword high she got ready to fight them when Cloud appeared in front of her.  
"They gave me the slip for a bit. Who are the other two fighting?" he asked holding two parts of his sword. "That's Angeal and Zack. Apparently Sephiroth and Kadaji's gang weren't the only ones who came back. They saved me from him" she answered as he just gave a brief smile before it disappeared when they were attacked.

Jumping forward Sora slashed her sword in front of her horizontally, creating a blue wave which they jumped over. Jumping up to meet them she started attacking Yazoo while Cloud fought off Loz. It was easy to see that when the gang was separated they were still strong but not much of a problem to the two.

Sora blocked Yazoo's gunblade with her bustersword and swiped it at him sending him flying. He slid to a stop to see Sora high above him with her arm charged up with blue Mako energy. Throwing her hand forward multiple blue orbs of energy was sent flying to him. Dodging between the buildings he avoided all of them to turn around to see her in front of him with her arm cocked back glowing with fire.

Cloud ignored the explosion to the side as he ducked underneath Loz's punch and hit back with a kick to his ribs. Loz smacked into a wall to look up to see Cloud coming down above him with his sword out when moved the sword to his chest to use to block a large green blast.

Sora was walking up to the crouching Yazoo when she along with others heard multiple roars. To the side were two mythical beings by the name of Ifrit and Bahamut Sin attacking Angeal and Zack. She felt a hand on her shoulder before a whisper of "It's time". The figure smacked her sword from her hand making it stab itself into a wall and he rip her guns from there pouch to throw them away. Jumping away and turning around she saw Sephiroth there with his hand out throwing something which was a white orb that was now nearly touching her chest.

"You need to look good for this occasion" he spoke as the orb made contact with her breaking, causing a bright light. When it cleared she found herself wearing a revealing white dress with white heals.

"You think this is a joke" she glared backing up from him as he smirked at her walking closer. She could feel the effects of the pheromones getting stronger as he got closer so she turned and ran for it. She jumped away to another building when he grabbed her foot and dragged her back into her arms were the effects smashed into her hard.

"No" she mumbled as Sephiroth smiled at her he was going to kiss her when the sound and look of a red cape clouded his vision and she was gone. Looking at the source he saw Vincent holding her close to his chest away from him with the whole group behind him.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you all slowly" he stated before blocking Cloud's attack. Once seeing Cloud leap into action the group split off helping out in different fights while Vincent escorted Sora to the ledge of the building.

"We need to keep you safe from Sephiroth" he stated as he handed her a black materia and her sword and guns back. "And how are we going to do that? He can find me at any place in this world" she spoke confused. To answer her question he pointed up to which it revealed multiple portals in the sky. "What are those?" "They are gateways to different dimensions. I'm going to send you one to keep you safe from him until he is gone. After we will go after you. Be aware that each one is a random dimension so it will take a while to find you. Good luck" he stated grabbing her waist and throwing her into one as Sephiroth saw from the corner of his eye.

"Where did you send her?" he questioned as Vincent walked up to him and smiled. "Another dimension. Each one is different so even we will have trouble finding her" he answered as there was no need to hide it. He would have found out anyways. A frown appeared on Sephiroth face before he spoke as if it was simple as breathing "No matter. I will get what I want".

**Konoha**

A man known as many as Namikaze Minato or the Yellow Flash was seen staring down at the Kyuubi who was attacking his village. The Kyuubi was preparing a bujiidama aiming for the man only for a portal to open up above it to send a blast of white smacking into the Kyuubi's face and landed down in front of it. Due to the hit Kyuubi's face hit the ground before aiming up and firing it into the sky, denoting in a safe area.

From the creator a figure could be seen crawling out. Sora looked around to see there was tree's all around with a large red fluff ball behind her. Picking up the black materia Vincent gave her she crushed. It made a black mist wrapping around her before disappearing leaving her in her regular combat outfit with her weapons attach to her and the white materia Sephiroth through at her in her hand_. 'I may need this for later' _she thought pocketing the item.

"Now let's get moving to see where I am" she muttered as she felt and heard rumbling behind her as a blonde hair man looking similar to her in looks landed in front of her.

"Be careful the Kyuubi is right behind you" he warned as she turned around to look at Kyuubi's enraged glare. "This fluffy guy" she said as the Kyuubi heard what she said and released an enraged roar. "Shut up fluff butt!" she yelled back charging her arm with Mako energy and throwing it in front of her sending a blue energy blast as Kyuubi. The blast smacked into Kyuubi who let out a yelp in pain as it was sent rolling back.

"I just been through hell and I'm going to take it out on you!" she glared cracking her knuckles as Minato sweat drop at the person. _'She reminds me of Kushina-chan. Oh shit Kushina, Naruto!'_ he thought in a bit of worry before he saw something that shocked him and all of Konoha. Kyuubi's ass whipping.

Sora appeared in front of Kyuubi with her sword out glowing with Mako before she slashed it down at Kyuubi slamming a wave of blue energy point blank into its face. The Kyuubi was dragged back quite a bit with damage showed all over but no sign of Sora until it felt something on its head. Looking up Kyuubi saw her twirling her large glowing sword like it was nothing in her hand before she slashed it down slamming Kyuubi down with a massive amount of force into the ground. She through her hand in the air shouting _**"Blizzarga!"**_ making a large ice glacier the size of Kyuubi. Moving out of the way she let it down smashing into Kyuubi as it released a roar in pain and the glacier split into pieces sending ice and snow everyone.

Landing on a tree she aimed her hand at the Kyuubi popping out its head of the snow like a regular forest animal. "You are not getting away with trying to look cute" she muttered as her hand glowed yellow. _**"Thundra"**_ she shouted aiming a yellow beam into the sky before a large thunder bolt slammed into Kyuubi causing an explosion.

"That should solve that" she muttered as she looked back to see Minato looking at her in shock. "What?" she asked confused as from the smoke a paw crawled out. _'This is my chance'_ he thought jumping on top of the now wrecked up Kyuubi and performed a summoning jutsu. From the smoke he created Gamabunta the toad chief appeared slamming down on Kyuubi who released a roar of pain. Minato flashed to Sora grabbing her arm before flashing back on top of the Kyuubi and Hirashin all of them away.

**Far Away from the Village**

The group appeared in front of a hut confusing Sora as she watched the man hop of the fur ball. "Can you help Gamabunta restrain the Kyuubi?" he asked as she looked at him as if he was crazy. "Help who restrain who?" "Help the toad restrain the fox" he explained as Sora nodded. Summoning a red materia she threw it into the sky watching it take off out of sight. It started to rain a bit before in an explosion of water a long white serpent came flying through the sky.

"Leviathan I need you to prevent the fur ball from moving" she commanded stepping off of Kyuubi as Gamabunta hopped off. The Leviathan had started wrapping around Kyuubi keeping it in place while she started freezing its limbs. That was the scene Minato and a red haired female by the name of Kushina holding a blonde hair baby come to.

"So you mind explaining everything to me?" she asked facing them with her hands on her hips.


End file.
